Di Balik Huruf L
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Di balik huruf L, tersimpan harapan President ShinRa kepada anaknya, Rufus.


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII: On the Way to a Smile - Case of ShinRa characters belong to Square Enix. I have no right for claiming this awesome game.**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Di Balik Huruf L:.**

Rufus terduduk. Baru saja tubuhnya menghantam dinding hingga tulang rusuknya terasa sangat ngilu. Rasa sakit menjalar menembus otaknya, namun ia cukup tahan untuk mengeluarkan suara tawa.

Ukiran huruf 'L' yang terletak di bagian bawah meja kerja ayahnya cukup menarik perhatiannya walaupun diposisikan tersembunyi. Ukiran tersebut merupakan sebuah tombol yang membawanya hingga terdampar di ruangan berdinding putih ini. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa ayahnya menganggap serius perkataan polosnya tentang keamanan. Umurnya masih lima tahun saat itu, tapi ia berhasil membuat presiden ShinRa itu berpikir. Inilah hasil dari pemikirannya, sebuah ruang pelarian—perlindungan.

Bayangan ayahnya mengepung pikirannya. Ayahnya bukan orang yang patut untuk dipuji, bukan tipikal yang peduli. Terkadang Rufus kecil berpikir tidak ada afeksi yang diberikan ayahnya. Terlalu terobsesi pada energi mako yang telah berhasil membuat Perusahaan ShinRa berkembang pesat, hingga melupakan keluarganya. Rufus kecil tidak dapat mengeluh untuk mendapat atensi ayahnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya melihat apa yang ayahnya kerjakan. Bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi wakil presiden ShinRa dalam umur muda—hingga sekarang ia dapat menggantikan posisi ayahnya, tetapi obsesi ayahnya telah membawa Rufus ke dalam gelombang yang sama.

Rufus melempar pandangan pada lorong yang membawanya pada ruangan ini. "'L' untuk 'Loser'—Pecundang." Suara tawa kembali bergema. Itulah akhir percakapan ayahnya dua puluh tahun lalu.

Rufus mulai menganalisa ruangan. Dinding serba putih memantul di matanya, membuat dirinya berbaur dalam warna senada. Ruangan itu tidak cukup besar, namun fasilitasnya cukup lengkap untuk sebuah ruang pelarian. Di dekat lorong terdapat sebuah kasur yang mengingatkannya pada rumah sakit. Lalu di salah satu dinding terdapat lemari serta pintu baja yang tertutup rapat. Tampaknya ayahnya hanya memberi satu jalan keluar.

Kali ini Rufus tidak dapat menang dari rasa sakit. Ia hampir berteriak jika saja sekelebat bayangan ayahnya tidak menaungi pikirannya. Ia tidak akan mengeluh di depan ayahnya, bahkan dalam imaji sekali pun.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia membawa tubuhnya hingga mencapai lemari yang berada tidak jauh.

'Untuk 'L'.'

Begitulah tulisan yang berhasil mencapai saraf otaknya. Ia kembali tertawa. Kali ini rasa kesal bercampur dalam tawanya.

_Dasar, Tua Bangka!_

Sebagai pemimpin Perusahaan ShinRa kini, ia merasa diremehkan. Kata 'loser'terus berputar di otaknya hingga rasa pusing merusak pikirannya. Ia tidak suka cara ayahnya memperlakukan dirinya sebagai pecundang.

Rasa sakit yang menusuk membuatnya kembali ke realita. Rufus membuka penutup kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai obatan. Ia mengambil salah satu botol kemudian mengeluarkan isinya sebelum menelannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, rasa sakitnya mulai sedikit mereda. Fokus matanya terpaku pada ukiran besar huruf 'L' di langit-langit ruangan.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa lagi, Ayah."

Rufus terlalu malu mengakuinya, namun ia cukup berterima kasih pada ayahnya. Walaupun ayahnya dulu pernah bilang akan membuat ruang rahasia untuknya, tapi itu hanyalah perkataan untuk ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya tidak takut kalah, namun ia tidak dapat mengelak ketakutan akan terbunuh. Harga diri Presiden ShinRa terlalu mahal. Setidaknya itulah dugaan Rufus selama ini.

Dan perasaan kesal itu mulai berdatangan kembali. Di satu sisi ia bersyukur, namun di sisi lain ia merutuk. Rufus segera membawa tubuhnya ke pintu baja satu-satunya. Panel kontrol yang terdiri dari sepuluh angka menghampiri otaknya. Kata sandi.

"Kenapa tidak huruf saja, huh?" decak Rufus. Setidaknya ia akan memasukkan huruf 'L' pertama kali diikuti dengan huruf selanjutnya hingga menghasilkan _input_ 'Loser'.

Hal lain yang membuat Rufus berpikir. Ayahnya tidak memberi tahu kode apapun sebelum meninggal. Ia curiga ayahnya tidak pernah berniat mewariskan perusahaan padanya. Tidak ada gambaran sama sekali. Karena itulah ia mulai mengira kode kali ini pasti sesuatu yang juga diketahui oleh dirinya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat beberapa angka penting. Empat angka telah ter-_input_, tapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Dugaannya ternyata benar, bisnis dan keluarga tidak bisa disatukan. Tidak mungkin ayahnya masih mengingat tanggal pernikahannya.

Ia mencoba dengan angka lain, kali ini tanggal kelahiran ayahnya. Hasilnya tetap sama.

"Hei, aku kira kali ini bakalan benar," protesnya. "Apa aku harus lebih sentimentil?" Ia memencet kombinasi angka yang merupakan tanggal ulang tahun dan tanggal kematian ibunya, namun keduanya tetap tidak bekerja.

Rufus menhela napas. Pikirannya tenggelam dalam kebimbangan. Tidak lucu seorang presiden ShinRa ditemukan mati di ruangan penuh dengan kata 'loser' ini. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin bertemu ayahnya di dunia sana dengan catatan kematian yang konyol. Seisi Lifestream akan tertawa mendengarnya.

Ada satu angka yang belum dicobanya. Tapi ia yakin bukan angka tersebut. Ayahnya bukan orang yang peduli padanya, juga pada ibunya. Walaupun Rufus mengakui ayahnya cukup bertanggung jawab menafkahi keluarganya. Rufus memejamkan mata. Ingatannya mencari fragmen yang pernah ia habiskan bersama ayahnya. Apa yang ia temui? Tidak ada yang berarti. Ayahnya telah tenggelam dalam dunianya sejak lama, melupakan dirinya.

"Tapi... tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

Rufus memencet empat angka yang ia tahu. Tanpa disangka, pintu sekeras baja pun takluk pada kombinasi angka yang ia masukkan. Rufus tertawa lebih keras. Kenyataan membawanya pada interpretasi lain, namun ia segera mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

"Tidak lebih karena ruangan ini memang dirancang untukku."

**.:123:.**

"_Boss_ gak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Rufus menjawab pertanyaan Reno dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Rude turut bersama pemuda berambut merah itu.

_Seandainya kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku berada di dalam sini. _

Rufus menghela napas, setidaknya ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan bawahan kepercayaannya. Matanya semakin berat karena ia terus berpikir keras dari tadi. Dengan tubuh yang masih bersandar di dinding putih, ia mengistirahatkan semua indranya.

Fokus penglihatan Rude tertuju pada pintu baja yang menjadi partisi ruangan ini dengan ruangan presiden. Empat kode angka masih tercetak. Rude tahu kombinasi angka itu. Presiden ShinRa sebelumnya sering memasukkan angka yang sama pada semua perlengkapan yang ia gunakan. Angka yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh pendiri Perusahaan ShinRa... ulang tahun anaknya, Rufus.

Hal itu telah lama disadari oleh Rude, termasuk para Turks. Presiden ShinRa terdahulu bukan tipikal orang yang akan mengatakan isi hatinya dengan gamblang. Ia lebih menyimpan apa yang menurutnya penting. Walaupun tidak pernah membanggakan Rufus, namun mereka tahu Presiden ShinRa tetaplah seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya. Meskipun rasa afeksi itu tidak pernah tersampaikan pada Rufus dengan baik, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah berarti presiden terdahulu.

Di balik semua ukiran 'L' itu, tersembunyi harapan dari pendiri ShinRa. Ia tidak akan menggunakan ruang rahasia itu meskipun ada penyusup yang mencoba menyerangnya. Semua itu dibuat khusus untuk Rufus. Kasur dengan selimut linen terbaik, obat-obatan terlengkap, dan kata sandi. Ia berharap Rufus mengerti tujuannya memberi itu semua. Karena nyawa anaknya lebih berharga dari berjuta mako yang dihasilkan perusahaannya.

_"Kita akan menandai jalan menuju ruang pelarian dengan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Sesuatu itu adalah 'L' . Jangan lupakan itu. 'L' untuk 'Loser'."_

—_Dan 'L' untuk 'Love'—Sayang._

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari percakapan President ShinRa dengan Rufus dua puluh tahun silam. Tepatnya perkataan President ShinRa di akhir cerita ini. Membayangkan apa saja makna yang terkandung di balik huruf 'L' selain 'Loser' seperti yang dikatakannya.**


End file.
